


Not Fair!

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor, Plot - I reread often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short.  Humor.  Wherein is learnt that a Certain Elf (::cough:: Legolas) is very ticklish.<br/><br/>Inspired by and found among the 'silly elf torture fic' challenge.  I know, I know, that was challenged waaay back in '03, but I figure if it's still on the Challenges list ... I just may manage not to get murdered.  Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

    Laughter was common in Rivendell, but he always paused to listen to the sound.  Elrond set down his pen, listened, and smiled.  Amidst roaring laughter that he recognized as Estel's was a higher-pitched, hysterical laugh, punctuated with desperate cries of, "Not fair!"  "I give!"  "Stop it!"  "Lemme up!"  "Please!"  Elrond made his way closer to the guest room wherein was lodged Legolas.  


    "Estel!" he called in at the door.  The laughter was reduced to gasps for both parties, and a breathless Estel staggered to the door.  He opened the door, trying to look innocent.  


    "Yes, Ada?"  As Elrond tried to peek in, Estel blocked his view.  


    "Save me!" gasped Legolas from within.  "He's trying ... to murder ... me!"  


    "Best way to die," defended Estel cheerfully.  


    Elrond laid a hand on Estel's shoulder.  "Really, Estel.  Tickling?"  


    Estel looked sheepish.  "Well ... "  


    "Why did you not tell me?  How much have I missed?"  


    "You mean you're ... not going to ... help me?"  Legolas sounded indignant and slightly panicked.  


    "Oh, yes, I'm helping," said Elrond kindly, forcing the door open.  "I'm helping.  Laughter is healthy, you know.  Now let me have a turn, Estel."


End file.
